customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL 2
American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL 2 is the second special season of American Ninja Warrior, which is not part of the main series, and the first season after Drew Drechsel's total victory on American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL. The season was premiered on TBA 2020, and hosted six cities for qualifying rounds in Los Angeles, San Antonio, Tampa, Chicago, Philadelphia, and Seattle-Tacoma, with the national finals being held in Las Vegas. The host roster is the same as ANW11, with Zuri Hall replacing Kristine Leahy. This season featured many changes from the previous season: *During city qualifiers round in each city, among all of female competitors who competed, the top 5 of them would advance to city finals: **If at least 1 female competitor completed the city qualifiers course or reach the top 30 among all of the competitors, that female competitor would automatically fill one of the top 5 female competitors' spots in city finals (e.g. if there were 3 female competitors who could complete the city qualifiers course or reach the top 30 among all of the competitors, those 3 female competitors would automatically fill the first 3 city final spots for top 5 female competitors, meaning their names were placed in the leaderboards for the top 30 among all of the competitors and the top 5 among all of female competitors). **Also, the top 2 overall competitors would compete head-to-head on a side-by-side obstacle called the Power Tower. The winning competitor on this obstacle would receive the Speed Pass, meaning he/she would automatically advance to Las Vegas national finals. *During city finals round in each city: **The competitor who already earned the Speed Pass during city qualifiers round might choose not to compete in the city finals round (since his/her spot in Las Vegas national finals had already been guaranteed). **Only the top 12 competitors who made the furthest in the fastest time (in case of less than 12 competitors completed the course) instead of 15 competitors would advance to Las Vegas national finals. ***However, if one of the competitors in the top 12 was the one who had already received the Speed Pass, the competitor who finished in 13th place would automatically fill the last spot for Las Vegas national finals. ***Also, the top 2 female competitors who made the furthest in the fastest time will earn a spot in the Las Vegas national finals, though this particular rule won't apply if more than 2 female competitors complete the city finals course or reach the top 12 among all of the competitors who competed in city finals. ***Despite all of this, if there are any spots left, wildcard passes will be given out to fill the 90 (or 100) competitor limit in the Las Vegas national finals. **The top 2 overall competitors would compete head-to-head on the redesigned Power Tower. This time, the winning competitor on this obstacle would receive the Safety Pass, meaning if he/she failed to complete either Stage One or Stage Two during Las Vegas national finals, he/she were allowed to reattempt it once. However, if he/she could complete both stages, his/her Safety Pass would be voided (it would not be rolled over to the next season). Also, seeing that ANWNation has managed to give out the entire results for each qualifier, the results for ANW SPECIAL 2 can be shown here, which is on Google Drive. City Qualifiers Los Angeles Qualifiers Obstacles ① Shrinking Steps ② ^'Cannonball Rider ③ '^'Butterfly Columns ④ '*'Paddle Parkour ⑤ Coconut Climb ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Top 30 Competitors Top 5 Women Competitors Power Tower Result San Antonio Qualifiers Obstacles ① Shrinking Steps ② ^'Wheel Roller ③ Ramming Balance ④ '^'Tailwhip ⑤ '*'Slingshot ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Top 30 Competitors Top 5 Women Competitors Power Tower Result Tampa Qualifiers Obstacles ① Shrinking Steps ② Lunatic Ledges ③ ^'Dynamite Sticks ④ '^'Land Mines ⑤ '*'Peg Globes ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Top 30 Competitors Top 5 Women Competitors Power Tower Result Chicago Qualifiers Obstacles ① Shrinking Steps ② Crown Graze ③ *'Diving Boards ④ '^'Bouncing Pegboard ⑤ '^'Psycho Doorknobs ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Top 30 Competitors Top 5 Women Competitors Power Tower Result Philadelphia Qualifiers Obstacles ① Shrinking Steps ② ^'Beam Bouncer ③ Geo Swing ④ '*'Hazard Cones ⑤ '^'Board Navigator ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Top 30 Competitors Top 5 Women Competitors Power Tower Result Seattle-Tacoma Qualifiers Obstacles ① Shrinking Steps ② *'Walk the Plank ③ '*'Tornado Bridge ④ '^'Viper Drop ⑤ '^'Racker ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Top 30 Competitors Top 5 Women Competitors Power Tower Result City Finals Las Vegas National Finals Category:Shadic's Spinoff Series